SOLDIER's Are People Too
by JenovaRemnants
Summary: Warning: Yaoi! ZackxCloud Zack and CLoud's friendship begins to develop into something more as they discover that even SOLDIER's have desires. But, with demons lurking in the shadows, can they be happy? Warning: Cloud is 15! Don't like, don't read!
1. The Life Of A 1st Class EDITED

**A/N:**** Hey guys. After rereading my original chapters, I realized that I haven't really been giving this story my all. So, I decided to rewrite the three chapters as best as possible and fully dedicate myself to the future ones. I'm planning on getting these rewrites done as soon as possible so I can continue with the story. Hopefully, the improvements will make this story more enjoyable for you. Also, I realized that the first scene in my original Chapter 1 was very similar (though less descriptive) as in the story 'Malady'. My apologies for this, I didn't realize. So, I changed the scene quite a bit. I hope you enjoy the improved length and content. Please read the newly edited chapters, as they may include details that are relevant to future chapters which were not found in the original drafts. I hope you enjoy. And please review the rewrites!**

* * *

"I'm so sorry!" The startled cry echoed around the room, full of fear and regret.

"Don't worry about it."

"But, you're bleeding!"

"It's nothing to worry about, Cloud." The ravenette reassured him through barred teeth, squinting at the sudden sting the air brought to his inside. The cold caress of the breeze sent jolts of icy waves throughout his form, insulting his honour and pride as a strong and resilient warrior. He had felt this kind of sting before, many times, but always during combat- when such injury was expected- not whilst enjoying lunch.

"I'm so, so, so, sorry!" Cloud wasn't as gullible as someone might have thought. Despite Zack's lie, he persisted in his longwinded apology, staring down at the wounded surface of the SOLDIER's thigh with eyes as wide as can be. The ravenette couldn't resist staring at the frightened boy; he seemed so helpless and confused. The shimmering blue surface of his irises glistened, reflecting their fright through the gathering of tears.

And then...he was gone.

Zack let out a startled breath as he stared at the empty space once occupied by a shy teenager. Where had he gone?

"Cloud! What are you doing?" Zack hadn't meant his voice to come out so high and piercing, but such a surprised tone was expected when one suddenly felt cold hands stroking their thigh. Violet eyes darted down to the forest of blond hair. Cloud had swooped down, off his chair, to kneel between Zack's legs, his breath tauntingly close to a certain piece of the raven-head's body.

"I'm gonna fix it for you. They taught us how to dress wounds in class." The way the boy said it, it sounded so matter-of-factly, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Zack's eyes danced from the blond hair to the pale hands. Cloud had stretched the thin tear in his pants, making it wide enough to see the majority of Zack's upper leg. Slowly, frail fingers curled under the material of Zack's boxers, pushing up one of the leg holed to expose the cut completely.

Zack's hips bucked slightly as he held back a groan. The cold fingertips brushed against his inner thigh, shudderingly close to the SOLDIER's package. But, Zack said nothing. It wasn't something you mentioned to your _male_ friend. He merely looked down to observe the wound.

He was surprised by how clean the cut was, clean as in well-executed, not clean as in lack of blood. There was a considerable amount of blood from the cut, not enough to worry the SOLDIER, but enough to strangle a gasp from the blond's lips.

"Its fine, Cloud. It looks much worse then it is." Zack assured him, hoping he would cease in his frantic actions. How foolish was he? The blond merely continued with his 'dressing of the wound'. He clutched the torn material of Zack's pants, ripping a strip out of it. The ravenette growled silently, realizing that now he would have to purchase a new pair. But, he wasn't angry with Cloud...he could never be angry with Cloud.

Warm fingers glided across tanned skin as the cadet wrapped the cloth around Zack's leg. He tied the ends into a small bow, pulling it tight whilst making sure to prevent any harm to his idol. Zack noticed how frail he looked, like he was about to break at any moment.

That was, until he felt the blond's arms wrap around his waist tightly- shattering any belief that the boy was weak.

"I'm sorry, Zack! I didn't mean to!" The boy cried, nuzzling his face into Zack's stomach as he did. His blond spikes stroked the exposed skin of the SOLDIIER's arms, tickling them soothingly.

The ravenette smiled warmly at how upset Cloud was. Was he really _that_ upset over the fact he might have hurt Zack?

Zack placed a hand on the boy's head, ruffling his blond locks in comfort. His hand then trailed down to the back of Cloud's head, holding him to his stomach.

"It's fine. I'll get the medical ward to check it out."

He heard a feeble sniffle from below as the arms tightened their grip, and Cloud pushed his way in between Zack's legs, still nuzzling into his stomach.

* * *

Zack, newly appointed to SOLDIER 1st Class, was an excitable youth, having only just reached 18. Not many knew his name, with the exception of his peers in the military operation known as SOLDIER, a branch of the infamous ShinRa Electrical Company. For years he had dreamed of becoming a hero, his promotion being a step closer to achieving the status. He was friendly, outgoing, and made friends easily.

Out of all his friends, he had known Kunsel the longest. They had risen through the ranks together, ever since those dark days of being cadets, both striving to get a head up on the other. Yet, they had both been promoted to 1st Class the same year, only fuelling their rivalry farther.

Then, there was Sephiroth. Despite their constant disagreements, Zack viewed him as a friend. And it took a very tolerant person to be friends with Sephiroth. But, there was something about the famous General that Zack could sense, a goodness within him. He was just shy.

Now, if you want to talk about shy, then Cloud was the perfect topic! Zack had only known him a few months, but their bond had grown tremendously since. Cloud was the little brother the ravenette never had, filling the void his family once did. He'd do anything to take care of Cloud; after all, he knew how hard it was being a cadet- especially for a 15-year-old boy.

Then, there was his new friend. His name was Valon, SOLDIER 1st Class. He was only one year older than Zack and Kunsel. A brunette, a show-off, a tease and a prankster. His energy levels may not rival Zack's but he still managed to keep up. Together, Zack and Valon played an array of pranks on Kunsel and Sephiroth, ranging from small indiscretions to huge stunts.

Generally, being a 1st Class was heaven. Each member of such a rank received their own suite containing a living room, a bedroom and a bathroom. They had a HD T.V, a luxurious bath and shower and a king-sized bed. Yep, it was the high life.

Except the missions...

The 1st Classes were often landed with missions involving deserters. Which meant...Genesis.

After meeting with Genesis in Banora, Zack froze every time he heard his name. The man wasn't a criminal, a common traitor- not in Zack's opinion. He was a man who needed help, a man who thought he was an abomination. What could be worse than doubting your own humanity?

But, oh well! Life moves on, right?

* * *

The raven-headed SOLDIER strolled through the door of his suite with a goofy smile, beaming to himself. His violet eyes, automatically, glanced around the room- taking in every last detail. He wasn't surprised to see a young blond sat at the desk beside the door, immersed in a heavy book. But, something did take him by a surprise. A man, with brown locks, was sprawled out on his sofa.

"Yo!" The brunette called, throwing his hand into the air to give a wave. A smile spread across his face as he saw Zack enter, no longer looking as though he were about to sleep.

"Valon, when'd you get here?" Zack asked, returning the casual wave.

"Turned up about a half hour ago, Chocobo here let me in." He lowered his bare arm (revealed by the trademark 1st Class uniform) and sat up- at least having the grace to look at Zack. He nodded over in Cloud's direction with a smile.

Zack looked down to see the boy staring up at him, the book closed and carefully placed in the middle of the desk.

"He said he was your friend." Cloud muttered. The ravenette recognised that tone of voice. Cloud was worried he had done something wrong, as he commonly was. It annoyed Zack that the blond could think so lowly of himself. He actually, did very few things wrong.

Blue eyes glanced down at Zack's thigh, now hidden from view by new SOLDIER pants. The raven-head let out a light chuckle at the worry plastered all over Cloud's face.

"Don't worry, they fixed it up pretty good." Zack said.

"Still can't believe you got cut up by a butter knife!" Came the shout from the sofa. The pale face of the boy disappeared behind blond spikes as he lowered his head, guilt riddling his form from the remark.

"Hey, it was a sharp knife!" Zack snapped, smiling as he did. Not even _he_ could keep a straight face. It was strange indeed. He had been forced to lie to the medical staff as they refused to believe the truth.

"Sure it was." The brunette winked, one of his blue orbs disappearing behind the smooth eyelid.

Zack sighed, reaching a hand out to ruffle Cloud's hair.

"Why do you always do that?" Came a grumpy remark. As Zack removed his hand, the blond looked up with narrowed eyes, pouting. Zack almost let out his laugh as he noticed how childish the teen looked with his lips curled in such a manner.

"Cause Zack is the world's number one paedophile, as well as the world's number one pimp!" Valon shouted, chuckling as he did.

"Shut it!" Zack replied, smirking to show the jokey intent. "You're just jealous!"

"Jealous?"

"Yeah. You're jealous 'cause _I_ have a cute young kid hanging round me and you don't!" And so, in puppy fashion, he stuck his tongue out.

"You're right, I'm _totally_ jealous." Valon said, rolling his eyes.

"Wh-what did y-you call m-me?" Zack's eyes darted down, his tongue retreating back into his mouth as he heard the murmur.

"Kid?"

"B-before that."

"Young?" Zack guessed again, tilting his head to the side.

"He means cute!" Valon cut in, saving time and effort with a few simple words.

"Oh, what?" Zack smiled, ruffling the boy's hair again. "You are my cute little Chocobo."

It wasn't like there was anything meant by it, he was merely teasing a friend. Sure, Cloud was kinda cute, but not in _that_ way. Zack didn't go for that; he was one hundred percent straight! In fact, Zack was a ladies' man.

"Not." Cloud mumbled, his lips curling even more.

"Don't give me that pout, young man!" Zack said in a, what he hoped to be, motherly tone. He withdrew his hand, clutching it in a fist with one finger outstretched. He wagged his finger in Cloud's face, smiling as he did.

"That's the same pout Aerith gives him!" Valon groaned. Zack knew what the brunette was like, he hated being bored. When he groaned things, it usually meant they were reaching danger zone. Only one thing cures true boredom for Valon...a prank. And Zack didn't want the man pulling any pranks on Cloud. "Keep it up, and he'll be in your pants!"

Zack chuckled as he saw Cloud's cheeks flare up in a wild blush, a faint pink tinge appearing on the pale surface of his skin. Zack wrapped an arm around the boy, pulling him into a friendly hug.

"Leave my Cloud alone!" Zack said, putting on a protective tone. "You shouldn't tease him with such things!" He felt Cloud tense up beside him. It brought a smile to the raven-head's lips how nervous the boy was.

"Zack..." He mumbled feebly, hardly audible over Valon's laughs.

"But, if me and Aerith were going through a bad patch and I got...y'know...sexually starved...you'd be there to help out, right Cloud?" Cloud tensed up even more, trying to shuffle away from Zack.

"Wow, that's forward, even for you!" Valon said through laughs.

"It's okay, Cloud." Zack turned his head, positioning his lips by the boy's ear. "It would be our little secret." He felt the blond shudder in his arms, shaking at the cool breath that trickled past his ear.

"Zack..." He groaned, trying to push the SOLDIER away.

"I'm just messing with ya, Spikey!" Zack said, pulling away to stand up straight. He ruffled the boy's hair a third time, laughing as Cloud reached up- stroking his spikes one by one as if afraid they had fallen out of place. Man, was Cloud fun to tease. Zack's favourite hobby...making those pale cheeks blush.

Boy, the life of a 1st Class was the best!

**

* * *

**

A/N

**: There you go- the first chapter after editing. The length hasn't improved much, I know.** **Not much happened in this chapter originally. I explained the cutting scene, lengthening it out and changing it so it wasn't similar to the one in 'Malady'. I hope you enjoyed that particular scene, which was my favourite to write so far. I'll post up the next two edited chapters ASAP so I can continue with the story. Please read the edited chapters so it all makes sense.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter focuses more on the plot. Let's just say that Valon and Genesis will play a large part in this (along with the invented characters introduced briefly in this chapter) just enjoy this chappie :) And please review!**

* * *

"Ah, our little toy soldier has arrived."

"Quiet, Gorla!" Roared a voice from the back of the room. The soldier strolled into the room, glancing at the strange man sat in the corner before facing his boss with a simple salute.

"Oooh, how professional!"

"Gorla! Be quiet!" The soldier growled under his breath as his boss silenced the other. He looked over his shoulder to see the white-haired man grinning horridly.

"What's this about, boss?" The soldier sighed, placing his hands on his hips.

"We have a new assignment for you." The boss said, sat behind his silly little desk.

"What is it?"

"We need you to put a leash on the dog!" Gorla hissed from the corner, following up his statement with a giggle.

"1st Class Soldier Zack is becoming a threat." The boss said. The name made the soldier cringe; it meant he was going to have to keep an eye on a fellow soldier.

"How so?"

"He came into contact with the deserting trash!" Gorla hissed.

"Genesis is far from trash!" The soldier snapped.

"Defending a fellow member of SOLDIER? How cute."

"Watch yourself, Gorla!" The boss warned. Thinking it best to move along quickly, he continued without waiting for a response. "Just keep an eye on him, okay?"

"Why me?"

"Who else are we supposed to ask?" Gorla teased. "We're not exactly mates with ShinRa!"

"What he is trying to say is, we need you." The soldier scoffed. He could act like he didn't have to listen to them, he could pretend he was in control, but what would be the point in that? He couldn't escape...

_

* * *

_

Ouch! Why do I feel so sore?

Those were his thoughts as his eyes slowly opened. He groaned as the light licked at the surface of them. He ran his fingers through his raven hair.

"Cloud?" He said, looking down. There he was. The blonde was sprawled over Zack, his small, blonde covered head resting on the 1st class' lap. They must have fallen asleep while talking or something. Zack lifted his arm from underneath Cloud's head, where it had been, and stretched.

He stared at the cute boy, wondering how they had ended in such a..._interesting_ position. He was forced to bite his bottom lip, groaning at the pain of his teeth scraping the skin. Okay, that was a lie. He was groaning at _something_ else. Cloud was obviously waking as well, nuzzling his face into Zack's lap, as though it were a comfy pillow. Zack could have sighed, could have smiled- if he weren't so freaked out! He could feel..._it._ _No! Go down! Go down! _He roared in his mind.

"Z-Zack?" Cloud yawned in a sleepy stupor.

"Hey, Cloudy." Zack beamed, stroking his hair. _Don't notice, don't notice!_

"Ewwww, Zack!" All of a sudden, Cloud leapt up off the couch, holding his over his face arms in defence. _He noticed..._

"What?" Zack asked, tilting his head. He knew there was no point, yet he persisted in his innocent manner.

"You've got..." He pointed, his arm shaking. Zack followed the point down to his...

"Whoops." Zack said with a grin, Cloud still pointing at the bulge in the raven head's SOLDIER pants. "Hey, Cloud, could you leave the room for a sec?"

"No way!" He shouted. "Deal with it in the shower, like everyone else does!" Zack held back a laugh as he saw the blush form on those pale cheeks.

"You do it in the shower?" He asked with a cheeky smile.

"Wha-? No!" Cloud roared.

"Where do you do it then?"

"Zack!"

"Alright, alright. I'm going." The soldier rose to his feet, giving Cloud a wink before making his way to the bathroom. _That could have been embarrassing, if it weren't for Cloud's timid nature_.

* * *

The blonde sighed as he placed the dirty plates in the sink. It was unlikely that Zack would wash them, so he'd probably have to do it later instead.

"Y'aright, Chocobo?" Cloud almost fell to the ground as his heart leapt from fright. His body shook nervously. He had been so lost in his thoughts of how messy Zack was that he hadn't heard the _other_ man come in.

"Hey, Valon." He said, trying to hide the shakiness in his voice.

"You spent the night?" Valon asked, helping himself to a glass of water from the tap. The blonde merely nodded. "Awesome. So where is Zack?"

"He's..." Cloud trailed off, thinking of what Zack was _really _doing. "In the shower."

"Bet he's not washing though." The man chuckled, gulping down his water quickly. Was he really _that_ thirsty?

"Huh?"

"That man has the biggest sex drive I've ever seen."

"H-he does?" Cloud trembled, how did Valon know?

"Yep! He's always talking about sex and jerking off and that stuff. Kinda gets boring, know what I mean?"

"He's never really.."

"Aw. He probably doesn't want to talk about it with someone so young."

"I'm not a kid!" Cloud snapped at the man. _Whoa, where did that come from? _He asked himself.

"Didn't say you was, but you are pretty young."

"Valon!" Cloud looked up immediately, thankful that they were interrupted. But he soon wished for the opposite.

"Hey, Zack." The brunette greeted, not at all fazed by Zack's attire, or lack of. The man was dressed only in a woolly towel, carelessly wrapped around his waist, hanging off his hips loosely. Cloud gulped, looking away as he felt himself blush.

"What's wrong, Cloud? Am I too hot for you?" Zack said with, Cloud assumed, a grin. "I can show you more if you want." He laughed. Cloud saw his hands rise to the top of the towel.

"Alright, Zack." The brunette cut in. "I think we've _all_ seen enough."

"Fine, I'll get changed." Zack said, sighing melodramatically as he turned away. Cloud glanced up, seeing the tanned skin of his back. Even from behind, he looked hot.

"No modesty." Valon said, shaking his head. "Don't you have any missions or training?" The brunette suddenly blurted out, his head snapping up to look at the blonde.

"Uh...no." He whispered, having been shocked out of his staring. "We've got a week off."

"And you're not going home?" Valon asked, disbelief evident in his voice.

"Can't" Cloud answered, fully focused now that Zack was gone. "We have our physical exams this week, we have to stay."

"Oh yeah!" The brunette groaned. "We have to carry those out."

"What?"

"The 1st Class soldiers...we have to do the physicals." _Oh. My. God. _Cloud felt like he was going to throw up. What if Zack or Valon were assigned to _him?_

"B-but I-I thought the sc-scientists would..." Cloud stuttered.

"Nah. The big guys decided that we would know how to spot signs of good fitness easier. Besides, everyone knows the scientists are perverts."

"Oh."

"Don't worry, Cloudy. If I get assigned to you, I'll let you cover up the _main _parts." Valon reassured him. Good, now all Cloud could hope for was that he _did_ get Valon. Stripping nude in front of a 1st Class soldier was _not_ his idea of fun.

"Thanks."

"So, when is your exam?"

"Tomorrow." Cloud groaned. He'd been dreading it since he found out. "Wait, don't you have to check the...you know?" Valon chuckled.

"If you say it works, I'm not gonna check." Valon said with another chuckle. "Just hope you don't get Sephiroth." Cloud gulped. _Or Zack._ "Who knows how that man would go about it. He'd probably just stare at you for half an hour until you felt dead inside." That sounded better than being roamed over by _Zack._

"Yeah, or cut your wang off with his sword." _Oh, great!_ Zack had walked in, dressed in his uniform again, making his own 'helpful' input .

"True. " Valon said with a smile.

"I still say he's compensating for something. He'll cut yours off from jealousy." Cloud gulped, turning to Valon.

"He-he won't really, will h-he?"

"Who knows?" And with that, Zack and Valon laughed.

* * *

"What a day!" Zack groaned, throwing himself on the couch, sprawling his legs out in all directions.

"You haven't exactly _done_ anything." Valon countered, leaning against the frame of the doorway with his arms folded.

"That's the point." Zack sighed. There was an awkward silence, an unusual thing to come across when with Zack. The brunette stared at the ground as he heard Zack fidget around on the couch. He'd always had a problem keeping still. "Hey, Valon?" He looked up, flicking back his array of auburn spikes.

"Yeah?"

"You...knew Genesis more than you let on, didn't you?" Valon sighed. How convenient.

"I suppose. We knew each other for a good few months, but 'LOVELESS' only mentioned _three _friends."

"'LOVELESS', huh?" Zack sighed. "Genesis is kinda obsessed with it, isn't he?" Valon looked away, staring at the far wall. Unfortunately, it was bare, with nothing to focus on.

"_Infinite in mystery, is the gift of the Goddess._

_We seek it thus and take to the sky._

_Ripples form on the water's surface,_

_The wandering soul knows no rest."_ He finished his recital with a sigh.

"You know it?"

"Every word, I could recite it all."

"Please don't." Valon chuckled at that comment.

"Despite being captivated by the _whole_ play, this act held a special place in his heart." Zack nodded, seeming to understand.

"He recited that act when I saw him. But, what does it mean?" He looked up with his violet eyes, almost pleading for an answer. Valon sighed. He knew what they meant- how sad was that?

"Act 1 speaks of the three friends going off in search of _'The gift of the goddess'._ They join together to fly toward the Goddess, hoping to find what she had bestowed upon them. In this verse, there is no pain, no realization. The friends are friends, the betrayal and fighting has not yet began."

"I see." Zack said, smiling slightly at the thought. "So Genesis deserted his friends because of the following acts?"

"Not exactly..." Valon sighed again. "He asked Angeal and I to go with him, but not Sephiroth. He was trying to make Angeal and _I_ the other two friends, trying to remove Sephiroth from the picture." Valon looked up, staring at the ceiling. He didn't want to look at Zack at the moment, it made him uncomfortable. "He is...concerned. The play tells the tale of three friends- one is captured, one flies away and the other becomes a hero."

"Which is...Angeal?" Zack asked. Of course! Zack had known Angeal before.

"I don't know. It is unclear which one of us is which. Sephiroth is obviously a hero, yet the play says that one _becomes_ a hero, not that he _is_ a hero. Angeal keeps flying away yet comes back and none of us have actually been captured."

"I see."

"If I do play a part in this, I would prefer to fly away."

"Why?" Valon sighed, looking at the other soldier.

"Being a hero...does not interest me, and being captured is no fun. Flying away seems heavenly to me."

"Whatever, man." Zack was staring at him weirdly. Then again, Valon had just made himself out to be a freak.

"So..." Valon said, trying to think of a different topic. "How are you and Cloud?"

"Good." Zack answered, a little too quickly. Why would Valon ask such a thing? They were just _friends_.

"It's just; you're becoming really good friends. You're acting like...brothers or something."

"Yeah..." Zack's mind wandered to the blonde chocobo. "Cloud is pretty awesome."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**** Sorry for the late update. My computer has been having major issues lately, so I'm trying to update all my stories as soon as possible. I tried to get this chapter done quickly without rushing. I hope you enjoy it. Please continue with your reviews, they're awesome! Any suggestions are welcome as well.**

* * *

"Another beautiful day!" It was no surprise that Zack was already fully awake, jumping around his suite like a deranged...well...puppy...

The mere sight, the scent of excitement, tortured the brunette to no end.

Valon had ended up staying at Zack's so late that he just decided to crash there for the night. Anything was better than getting caught by 'Hall Monitor Sephiroth' after dark, the guy was a psycho if you weren't EXACTLY where you were supposed to be, EXACTLY when you were supposed to be there.

However, Valon wasn't one for early mornings. He would let a whole town be destroyed if it allowed him just an extra hour in bed. Sometimes, just sometimes, he wondered how he ever became friends with such an alert early-bird.

"How the hell do you know?" The brunette growled from the sofa. "You haven't even looked out the window yet!" One arm was thrown other his eyes in a futile attempt to block out the shining world.

_Go back to sleep, planet! I'm not ready for you yet!_

"Aw, come on, Valon!"

He could hear bounding footsteps coming towards him, extracting a groan from his dry lips.

"Every day is a beautiful day!"

And then, he could feel the sofa slowly descend as another being appeared on it.

"Not this early!"

"You know," Zack rested a hand upon the brunette's leg (still covered by his uniform). "There's only one way to get someone like you outta bed..."

"I'm not in bed." Valon snapped, hoping to warn Zack off.

He should have known better.

"If you don't get up, I'll have to tickle you!"

Teasing fingers began ascending up his leg, gently, subtly.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, but I so would." And somehow, Valon believed him. Still not removing the arm from over his eyes, he shook his leg- trying to throw the hand off.

"Zack, don't you dare."

"Why not?" His tone was so teasingly gentle. Valon could imagine the cruel, twisted smirk he always wore when teasing others.

"It's the morning, I'm tired, I have a lot of work to do today and I'm stuck with an energetic pu-"

"Don't say it!" Zack cut him off, jabbing his leg with one finger.

"What?" The brunette asked, his leg shifting to the side to get away from that hand.

"You know what, just don't say it."

"Why? You are an energetic pu-"

"Don't say it!" Another jab.

"P-"

"I'm warning you!" Another jab.

"U-"

"Don't even think about it!" Another jab.

"P-"

"Valon!" Another jab, this time using to fingers.

"P-" Another jab, harder.

"Y-" A soft punch was received this time.

"Zack Fair,"

"Don't say it!"

"You are,"

"Last chance."

"A," Valon allowed his arm to slide off his face, looking up to see a glaring Zack. The raven-head was sat right next to his feet, his hair even more wild than usual, his eyes shimmering, his smirk wide. He wore only a pair of baggy boxer shorts- Valon had come to learn that this was all he wore to bed.

"Puppy."

Valon was pushed back onto the sofa, feeling a heavy weight on top of his stomach. Before he had a chance to look up, demonic fingers were grazing his sides gently, sliding up his shirt to glide over his smooth skin.

The brunette's body shook as his mouth twisted into a deceiving smile, despite his grin, he was not enjoying this at all.

He managed to glance up to see Zack, determination spread all over his face, sat on his lower stomach. The fingers began moving at a greater pace, sliding up to his chest and back down again, tickling every last inch of skin on his torso.

Valon rolled around, the weight on top of him preventing any chance of escape.

He tried flailing his limbs around, trying to knock his attacker away, but he failed.

"Valon? Zack?"

The brunette tried desperately to get Zack off him as he heard the small whimper. He knew how bad this must have looked to anyone.

"Oh, hey! How ya doing, Cloud?"

Valon growled at his weakness, not even able to push Zack away whilst his attention was elsewhere.

_Just don't say anything stupid, Zack! _Valon groaned to himself.

"I'm just playing with Valon, be with you in a sec!"

The 1st Class Soldier felt his world collapse. How could Zack be so damn stupid as to say something like that?

"Zack, wh-what are y-you doing?" Cloud mumbled. Valon glanced to the side to see the blonde haired youth. He was looking down, his feet shuffling- a common reaction to an awkward situation.

"It's not what it looks like, Cloud!" The brunette called to him, also caching notice of the blonde's faint blush.

"Oh." Zack stopped, sliding off Valon's stomach to sit on the sofa. "I get it!"

"Took you long enough!" The fully clothed warrior snapped, sitting up fully. "A half naked man sitting on top of a struggling man, breathing heavily and with his hands under the other one's shirt, what did you think it looked like?"

"Oh, whoops." Zack chuckled, flicking one of his bangs to the side slightly **(By the way, this is set before the time skip, in case you didn't know)**. "Don't worry, Cloud, I'm still single." The raven-head sent a wink at the infantryman, smiling his goofy smile.

Valon noticed Cloud's blush deepen and smiled himself.

* * *

"_My friend, _

_Your desire,_

_Is the bringer of life,_

_The gift of the goddess._"

A heavy sigh followed the poetic words, filling the cave with its fogged pain. The creator watched the steam from his exhale rise into the air- separating off into trails as it rose to the roof of the cave.

Three trails, once together, now apart.

Three friends, once together, now apart.

"Why must fate be so cruel?" Gloved fingers trailed through brown locks carelessly. The man brought his hand back down, staring at the collection of dust he had gathered. The degradation had begun.

Blue eyes began to shimmer, their surface obscured by water. He felt the cold sting on his cheek as a single tear fell down his face.

Yet he refused to wipe it away, instead he allowed it to linger.

He glanced over at the small alter in the far corner of the cave, its contents made visible by the faint light of a candle.

On it, sat the book containing the words he loved so much.

LOVELESS.

On top of the cover lay a single, black feather- one of his own.

Beside them sat a painting, one he had been given as a child, of the Goddess Minerva. She looked so beautiful, so kind, so gentle. So why did following her bring so much pain?

"My Goddess, in your hand you hold my bleeding heart- keep it.

My Goddess, in your other you hold one of my feathers- keep it.

For my heart beats only for you,

And I fly only in search of you."

Mako-infused eyes lingered on the painting, examining every curve of her heavenly face. He knew what was to come.

The pain had only just begun, more lay ahead.

"Hold me, my Goddess. Hold me as I sleep."

And so, he laid his head down on the rocks, closing his eyes. Another tear fell, joined by another. He didn't know whether it was night or day, he just wanted to rest.

Genesis just wanted to sleep.

* * *

"Aw, Zack. I think Chocobo here is a little jealous." Valon remarked, all attempts to stay asleep forgotten.

"Jealous?" Zack tilted his head to the side, like a true puppy, and stared at Valon. "Why would he be jealous?"

"Maybe Chocobo needs waking up!"

Zack's pout slowly twisted into a grin.

Cloud looked up at them, watching them smile at one another. He didn't know what they were planning, but whatever it was- it couldn't be good.

"Ya think?" Zack squealed in excitement, jumping to his feet.

The blonde stared at his godly body, noticing how the lusciously tanned skin wrapped itself over the hot, well-developed muscles.

He shook his head slightly, trying to rid himself of such thoughts as Zack slowly approached.

"Hey, Zack! Do you know what Cloud calls you behind your back?"

The blonde stared at Valon, confused. He had never called Zack anything nasty before.

"What?"

"He calls you a puppy!"

"Oh, that's it!"

Cloud looked back at the raven-head to find him leaping forward.

Cloud felt himself tackled to the ground, letting out a cry as his back smacked against the floor.

His blue eyes looked up to find Zack awfully close.

The blonde stared into his eyes for a moment, blushing as he realized that Zack was lying on top of him.

"Zack!" Cloud groaned, trying to push the soldier off of him.

But, Zack was much stronger.

Sword-calloused fingers shot to the waist of Cloud's shirt, pulling it up to reveal pale skin.

Cloud looked away, far too embarrassed. He was no where near as impressive as Zack or Valon when it came to body structure and muscle. To be exposed in front of such god like figures was awful, it made him feel sick.

Cloud let out a yelp as he felt a hand rubbing his stomach, sending shots of electric pleasure through his body.

Zack's fingers traced around his body, dipping into his bellybutton every now and then, as they brushed against his soft skin.

Cloud could feel his cheeks burn at the sensation. He could feel every touch send shivers straight to his...to his...crotch.

"Zack, get off!" He groaned, his back arching into the touch as Zack's fingers darted up to rub his chest.

"Nope! You need to be punished for calling me a bad name!"

"I called you a puppy!"

The fingers began pressing into him, causing his body to jump up- only to be stopped by Zack's.

"You just said it again!"

Zack's hands moved to Cloud's nipples, trailing around them gently.

Cloud bit his lip furiously as he felt Zack's bare stomach fall on to his own, the feel of skin-on-skin bringing a new sensation into the mix.

The blonde had to end this, before Zack noticed how aroused he was becoming.

"Whoa, Cloud!"

Too late.

Zack rolled off of the smaller boy, his eyes locked on Cloud's groin.

A rough laugh echoed throughout the room, emitting from the sofa's direction.

"Oh my god! That's so cute! Little Chocobo just got hard!" Valon roared in laughter, slapping his knee as he stared at Cloud.

The blonde pouted, his eyes beginning to water as he stared at the bulge in his pants.

He glanced at Zack, afraid of what he would say.

Would he hate him?

_Why the hell is he smiling?_ Cloud thought to himself.

"Don't worry." The raven-head whispered. "Hey, Valon!" He shouted. "Cloudy-boy ain't the only one!" he pointed down with a smile, opening his legs.

Valon's laughing increased as he began to practically roll around on the sofa, pointing at the two of them.

Cloud looked down at Zack's lap.

His cheeks flared up in the biggest blush he had ever felt.

A bulge, considerably larger than Cloud's own, was clearly evident in Zack's boxers. It stuck up vertically for the entire world to see, pushing the material away from Zack's waist.

If Cloud could just shuffle to the side, he'd be able to see down. But, he was far too afraid to move.

"You two are the most hilarious friends a guy could ever have!" Valon shouted, lying back. He was panting, letting out a slight chuckle every now and then.

"It's me, dude. My magic hands of pleasure are enough to turn anyone on. I bet you were-"

"Not a chance, Zack. It would take more than your 'magic hands of pleasure' to turn me on!" And so he let out another slight laugh.

The raven-haired soldier jumped to his feet, patting Cloud's back as he did.

The blonde looked up, staring at the tent in Zack's boxers with amazement.

"How about it, Cloud? I can get rid of mine in the shower; meanwhile, you can take the bedroom."

The blonde looked down, still being able to feel the intense blush.

"N-no, I'm fine."

"Alright, see ya later then!"

"Thanks." Cloud whispered.

Wow, Zack had done that just for him? Just to save him from embarrassment? What a true..._friend_.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

** Hope you liked this chapter. I'm not too sure if it turned out the way I wanted it to, but it will do. I can't believe I finally introduced Genesis! I wanted to portray him as someone in pain rather than someone bent on a particular goal. I wanted to make people feel sorry for him (like I do whenever I play the game), I don't know if I managed that- So please tell me if I did or not. He'll be appearing a LOT more in the future. Anyway, please leave a review and any suggestions and wait for the next chapter. Hopefully, it will only be a few days until I update again.**


	4. Author's Note

**A/N:**** Hey, guys. Just a quick announcement. I'll be posting up edited versions of the first three chapters with great improvements and corrections, along with added scenes. They should be much better. I'll try and get all three up as soon as I can so that I can continue with the story. Hopefully, they'll all be up by the end of the week. I'll be posting up the first one the same day as this message. The reasons behind this editing will be in the author's note of the first chapter.**

**Please make sure you read the edited versions of the first three chapters. They will contain things that you need to know to understand the story which weren't in the original drafts. Hopefully, reading them won't be so tedious as I have spent a lot of time improving them a good deal. The lengths won't have improved as I'm trying to get them done as soon as possible, but Chapter 4 onward will be longer so as to offer better content.**

**Please leave your reviews for the edited chapters and enjoy them. I already have Chapter 4 drafted up, so I'll be ready to post that up straight after the edited versions.**

**Hope to hear from you soon,**

**JenovaRemnents**

**P.S. The misspelling in my Username was purposeful as the name JenovaRemnants was already taken. Just so you know...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**** Here's the new chapter! I wasn't sure how to write the physical exam (I don't want to rush things) so you'll have to wait until the next chapter to see how it goes. I've already kind of decided how I'm gonna write it- nothing explicit. So, just wait until then and enjoy this chapter! Sorry for the short length of the chapters and the, somewhat, poor content. But, I hope to change all that, starting with the next chapter. Please leave your reviews!**

* * *

Zack emerged a little while later, still smiling as widely as always. He had showered well and felt as clean as a whistle, throwing on his-recently washed- SOLDIER uniform.

He strolled into the living room with his head held high, trying to rid himself of all thoughts concerning the morning's events. And the teasing voice of his comrade was just the distraction he needed.

"It's about time you showed yourself. How long does it take you to deal a simple hard on?" Valon was still sat on the sofa, his feet propped up on the table casually. Zack didn't mind, of course, Valon did practically live with him as did Cloud.

"It's been a while." Zack said with a grin.

"Yeah, whatever. I still can't believe Chocobo got hard!" The brunette snorted once more. But, this time it was only for a short while.

"Hey, cut him some slack, Valon. The kid's only 15. At that age, I was turned on by anything."

"You still are...obviously. What happened to ladies'-man-Zack?"

"I'm a horny 18-year-old! What the hell do you expect?" Zack said with a forced chuckle. What had he really been turned on by? Cloud. Just touching Cloud's soft skin had made him hard. Was that even possible?

"Whatever." Zack sighed, glancing around the room impatiently. Apart from the familiar furniture, it seemed empty- no longer occupied by the cute teen.

"So, where is Cloud?"

"Headed off to prepare for the physicals." Of course! The physicals! Zack had completely forgotten. "Kunsel popped round earlier, said we needed to go get our lists as soon as we could." Zack slapped a hand to his forehead as he learnt of Kunsel's visit. If Valon had told him the story, Zack was doomed to endure endless torturous teasing.

"Lists?" He peered through his fingers, finally taking in the brunette's words.

"Yeah, the lists of who we're examining."

"Oh." What if Cloud was on Zack's list? What if Zack got to see Cloud...naked?

_No, Zack! What the hell is wrong with you? Since when did you become so...weird?_

"So, let's go!"

"Oh, yeah...I guess..." Came the mumbled reply as violet eyes gazed off at the floor.

* * *

"We've had this discussion enough times, Gorta!"

"Just let me deal with the little dog, his bark will be gone after a short visit from me." The hiss was sinister, its cruel intent clear. It tore through the darkness with an echoing taunt, emitting from the huddled figure in the corner.

"Knowing you, he'll be dead after a visit."

They sat in the dark, one behind his desk and the other in his corner. Just as it always was. Things were...unchanging. The same thing day in and day out- nothing to break the boredom, nothing to end the torture, nothing to give them reason to leave the shadows.

"Come on already! You haven't let me out of here since Genesis went missing!" He screeched, resting his pale cheek on the wall- revelling in the cold it brought to him.

"And you wonder why?" The boss snapped, tapping his fingers on the wood of his desk impatiently. "We're supposed to remain hidden from SOLDIER; those were the President's orders."

"When was the last time you actually spoke to the President?" The sinister man hissed, scratching the wall in annoyance. His nails raked along the metallic surface, causing a screech worse than that of his voice- yet he seemed unaffected.

"That does not matter, our orders have not changed."

"We haven't had any contact from ShinRa since we were established!" The man howled, spitting on the floor. "I'm sick of hiding in the shadows! It's about time Deepground took control!"

"You have become blinded, Gorta."

"Not as much as you have! Using the Tsviets' power, we could overthrow ShinRa."

"And then what?" The boss asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Take control of the planet."

"What a foolish goal." The man chuckled as he replied; showing his amusement to the creature huddled in the corner. "We are not uncivilised beasts; we are researchers, developers of perfect warriors."

"Then why, when we succeed, do we chain our warriors to a reactor?" Gorta hissed, slamming his fist against the wall, feeling it give way beneath his fist, causing a noticeable dent in its metallic surface.

"Weiss was unplanned. He was only exposed to normal levels of Mako energy; he shouldn't have the power he has displayed."

"Then screw the plan! Use his power, don't fear it!"

"I shall not discuss this further!" The boss shrieked, rising from his desk and slamming his hands on the wood.

"My eyes may have been damaged, but if you refuse to progress- you are the blinded one." The creature muttered, bringing a pale hand up to cover his glassy eyes wearily, whispering cruel threats into the shadows...

* * *

Zack bounced into the room, grinning widely. He was in high spirits as he joined the other 1st Class Soldiers.

They had been told to go to Lazard's office, but they hadn't expected everyone else to be there as well.

The ravenette looked around the room, smiling to himself as he recognised all of the various faces.

He saw Kunsel speaking with Lazard in the far corner of the room. They seemed to be in an in-depth conversation, probably about something Zack didn't understand. It was best for Zack to admit that no than have Kunsel convince him of it later. Valon liked to tease, but Kunsel always took it a step further.

"Finally showed up and late, as usual." The mocking tone came from his right, cutting into him like a highly sharpened blade, waiting just for him.

"Hey, Sephiroth!" He smiled, turning to the silver-haired warrior. Zack had a plan, every time Sephiroth insulted him; he would be nice back.

"You do realize that you are the last to arrive, don't you?" The soldier sneered, leaning against the wall with his arms folded. His eyes were half open and were focused on the floor, their emerald depths glistening in the artificial light from above. One of Sephiroth's biggest traits- he hardly ever looked at who he was addressing. It was kinda annoying.

"Someone has to be!" Zack said with a grin, scratching the back of his head. Sephiroth merely shook his own head, his silver locks swaying from side to side elegantly.

"I will never understand how you were promoted to 1st Class."

"If I remember right, it's 'cause you pushed a mission on me. Thanks, by the way." Zack gave him a thumbs up and a wide grin, doubting whether the General had actually noticed it.

The other member of SOLDIER merely scoffed, still refusing to look Zack in the eye.

"So...have you gotten your list yet?" Zack asked, hating silences.

"Indeed, I have. This whole thing seems pointless to me, we shouldn't have to do everything around here." Zack's stomach warmed. It was hard to explain. Think of it this way- Sephiroth was the world's biggest hero, a celebrity, everyone just wanted to be like him. So, after so long trying to become a hero, to hear Sephiroth say 'we' knowing that Zack was included in that word, made him feel so happy.

"Aw, come on. It might be fun!"

"That's what Valon said last year."

"What happened?"

"It was dull." The silver haired warrior muttered.

"Hey, Zack!" Valon rushed over to them with a smile, holding two pieces of paper in his hand. "I got your list for you!"

Zack thanked him as he took his list.

"This is your first time performing a physical, is it not?" Sephiroth asked, glancing at Valon momentarily, but still avoiding the one he was speaking to (Zack).

"Yep!"

"Then you should know some things." Zack's ears perked, his attention being directed solely towards Sephiroth. "Tell them what you are going to do, if you are about to touch them, you must warn them a minute beforehand."

"Why?"

"It helps your case if they try and sue you!" Valon called.

"Don't look at them for too long, don't comment on it if they get aroused and don't compliment their body. It helps if they revere you."

"_Fear_ you more like!" Valon chuckled. "Everyone's afraid Sephiroth here will chop off something important!"

Zack laughed at this. Sure SOLDIER was all about fighting, but moments like this were the most enjoyable. Just to be able to engage in a warm conversation with fellow 1st Classes made everything worthwhile...despite the crude topic.

"When I had my physical, it was still the scientists who carried them out." Zack informed them, remembering it well.

"They are such perverts." Valon growled.

"I know!" Zack agreed. "He was totally touching me-"

"This is not an appropriate topic for SOLDIER 1st Class." Sephiroth intervened.

"Come on Sephy! We're still human!" Zack joked, looking down at his list.

_Is Cloud on it?_

He glanced down the names, noticing one or two people he had met briefly in the past.

"Looks like I've got Chocobo!" The announcement tore Zack's eyes away from his own list, slicing through him. Why was Zack so...disappointed?

"What?" Zack shouted, looking over the brunette's shoulder. There it was- 'STRIFE, Cloud'.

"Sorry Zack, you can't touch him up again."

"Shut up, Valon." Zack snarled, lowering his own list.

"Who's Zack been touching up?" The voice was teasing; devious...it had to belong to Kunsel.

"No one!" Zack said, pushing his brunette friend aside.

"Well, there will be none of that in the exams. The last thing you need is a lawsuit on your first year." Kunsel was lecturing him as if he were a child- it was so annoying.

"Kunsel, it's your first year too!"

"Yup. Which is why I just went through every little detail with Lazard." He said with an obnoxious smirk.

"You're such a suck-up!" Zack said, attempting to copy one of Cloud's cute little pouts.

"Actually, we're not supposed to give blowjobs to the cadets." Kunsel said with a teasing wink. Zack almost lost his footing at the remark, letting out a shocked gasp at the remark. Kunsel chuckled as he watched the ravenette's reaction, obviously being fully aware of the ludicrousness of the comment before making it.

"That's not what I meant!"

"I'm going to head to the main hall and prepare. I do not feel like entering whilst the cadets are already present." Sephiroth announced, already making his way through the door.

"See you there, Sephy!" Zack shouted after him, trying to shrug off Kunsel's joke. Maybe it was merely Zack's large sex drive- but the image seemed to linger in his mind.

"I'm gonna go too." Kunsel said, following the other soldier with a wave behind him. "See ya, puppy!"

Zack growled, just like a true dog.

* * *

"Hey, Cloud?"

"Yeah?" The blonde spun around as he heard his name, searching for the speaker. It was one of his fellow cadets, a female recruit aiming to join SOLDIER. There weren't many females around here, but one or two could be found.

"You're friends with SOLDIER 1st Class Zack, right?" Cloud sighed at her question. Everyone asked him that! So what if he was friends with a 1st Class? It's not like Zack was Sephiroth or someone else as important. Not that Zack wasn't amazing and strong and cool, but...Cloud found it hard to see him as a big important soldier...He just couldn't see Zack the way he saw Sephiroth.

"That's right."

"Do you think you could give me his number?" Cloud sighed again.

"I really don't think Zack wants me giving it out."

"Please?" She asked, her eyes pleading. "It's just...he's really hot and..."

"Hot?" The blonde repeated, his jaw dropping at that word.

"Yeah. I always see him and...You know what it's like. Like when you see a really good-looking girl." Cloud shook his head at her assumption, insulting her intelligence silently. Then again, how was she supposed to know he was...g...gay? It's not like he had told anyone.

"Still, I'm not going to give you his number."

"Can you at least point me out to him, just in case he's interested?"

_Back off, bitch!_ Cloud screamed in his head, the voice being one that he didn't recognise. He didn't know why he was getting so annoyed with her, she was just making a simple request _and_ she was asking nicely. Maybe it was the thought of her hands all over Zack's body, slipping into his...

"Sure."

"Thank you so much, Cloud!"

"Yeah...no problem."

She blew him a kiss, rushing off down the hallway. She was probably headed to the main hall to prepare for her physicals.

The physicals.

Cloud was dreading them. His only hope was if he got Valon.

Zack would make comments, rude or not, that would embarrass him. Plus, what if Cloud got an erection in front of him? Then there was Sephiroth...could you imagine what he might do?

"Cloud, isn't it? You're buddy-buddies with Zack Fair, aren't you?

The blonde sighed again.

The voice sounded male this time, which meant it was someone wanting his autograph rather than a date. But, there was something different about it. Cloud didn't realize at first, but the voice didn't belong to anyone he knew- in fact, it didn't even sound human. It flicked through the air as a hiss, sound harsh and raspy. The blonde shivered at it.

"Yeah, but I'm not gonna ask him to sign anything for you, or give you any tips, or recommend you for promotion." Cloud groaned, listing just a few of the things he had been asked for.

To his surprise, he didn't receive an annoyed huff, instead he hear a shrill cackle. The sinister sound scratched at Cloud's ears, tormenting his mind. His imagination conjured up images of a foul beast with claws and sharp teeth and blood...

Turning on the spot, Cloud stared at the man with eyes wide. He didn't recognize him and the man wasn't dressed like a SOLDIER at all. Who was he?

"How about we play a little game?" The hiss suggested, sending a burning cold through the hallway.

* * *

"Sorry! I won't mention it!"

"Good! What happened this morning is totally between me, you and Cloud, got it?"

"Yes, already. Stop being so serious, it's creepy." With safety ensured, Zack allowed his smile to break through again. He patted the brunette on the back in thanks.

"Anyway, we should head to the hall." Valon said, looking around the office curiously. Apart from Zack and Valon, only a handful of others were still present.

"You go ahead; I have to make a call."

"Aerith?" Zack nodded in response, pulling out his phone.

"You sly dog. Give her my regards, and don't have phone sex in public." Zack snarled at him as he ran out of the office, receiving suspicious glances from his peers as he did.

The ravenette ran down the halls, searching for a private place where he could speak secretly. Deciding that his suite was unnecessarily far away, he instead chose to rush to the courtyard- no one else would be there. This week, only the 1st classes and the new cadets were at base, everyone else was allowed to go home.

He rushed into the courtyard, smiling at the trees. The only bit of nature on base was found in the courtyard. Zack happened to know that this had been Genesis's favourite place, other than his hometown...

_Genesis..._

With little time to spare, Zack forced himself to ignore all thoughts of the one-winged man and dialled Aerith's number, taking a seat on one of the benches. As always, it rang three times before anyone answered.

"_Hello?_"

"Hey, Aerith!"

"_Zack, how have you been?_"

"Good, yourself?"

"_Not too bad. It's a little boring without you around._"

"Yeah, sorry about that." He chuckled. "Err, I don't have long-"

"_I understand._" She really did. By now, Aerith was used to short conversations and rare meetings; such was the burden of being involved with someone in SOLDIER.

"I just had to ask you something." He said, feeling a few beads of sweat form on his brow.

"_What is it?_"

"You know what we talked about a little while ago?" He said, glancing around to make sure no one was looking.

"_Your flirting?_"

"More general."

"_Your direct approach to people?_" She guessed again, this time with a slight giggle.

"Yeah."

"_What about it?_"

"...Well..." He sighed. "This morning, me and Cloud were just messing about and...he...

"_Got 'excited'?_" She said, another giggle following her kind tone.

"Yeah. I mean, is that really normal or what? I was kinda tickling him, so my hands were rubbing everywhere, but not down _there_!" Zack exclaimed. It had been playing on his mind for a while now, worrying him to no end. It was one of those questions that you had to have an answer for, or you'd lose sleep over it.

"_You wanna know if Cloud is gay or not, right?_"

"Yeah." Zack said, a sigh of relief following the word. It was a good thing Aerith was so smart, or he might have had to force himself to say 'Cloud' and 'gay' in the same sentence.

"_Hard to say, Zack. He's only young and I know that, at that age, boys get aroused by practically anything,_" Yup, it was true. Memories of Zack's own awkward moments brought a slight smirk to his lips as he listened. "_He might be, but he might not be. You could try asking him, but that would be awkward,_" No lie there. "_Get him to talk about girls, talk about me around him and see how he reacts. I know he's shy, so he might get embarrassed, but if he seems really put off by it, you can be pretty sure he is gay._"

"You're a genius, Aerith!" Zack shouted. Of course, all he had to do was get Cloud to talk about Tifa or something.

"_I know. So, we still going on that date this weekend?_"

"Course we are! I'll arrange the exact times later, okay?"

"_Cool, I can't wait, Zack! And I want to hear all about Cloud, he sounds...interesting..._"

"My excellent describing skills might make you fall in love with him." Zack warned, chuckling as he did.

"_I'll take my chances. Besides, we all know how special you are. If he is gay, I'm pretty sure he's hooked on you_" Zack shuddered at the thought. Him and Cloud? Was that possible? Normal? No...

"You haven't met mini-Zack!" The ravenette said with a teasing laugh.

"_That's what you think!_"

"Wait, what?"

"Zack! Get your ass in the hall now! We're about to start!" The shout came from the courtyard's entrance, breaking the silence abruptly.

"Just a sec!"

"_Sounds like you're busy, big man._"

"Yeah, we've gotta carry out the physicals on the newbies."

"_Sounds like fun!_" She said sarcastically.

"Oi, Zack! Get off the phone with your chick and get moving!" Kunsel shouted at him.

"_Who is he calling a chick? Zack, you better shut him up- or I will!_"

"Gotta go, Aerith! Speak to you later!"

"_Have fun!_"

Zack hung up, chuckling as he thought about Aerith's secret evil side.

"Get your ass moving, we're waiting to start. It's a tight schedule, you know!"

Zack sighed as he got to his feet. But, it was a nice sigh- one of relief. Aerith had made him feel better...she always did.

His violet eyes looked up at the tree. It was tall and strong, yet it turned in on itself- as though curling over in pain or something...

_Genesis...What's happening to you?_

**

* * *

**

A/N:

** I don't really like this chapter much, nothing seems to happen. But, I just wanted to clear up Zack and Cloud's sexuality. I wanted Zack to stay the 'Ladies' man' for now. Don't worry though, the next chapter is gonna change everything, though it will be a while before you see really intense action, little touches are sure to follow. **

**Also, I know the Deepground thing seems kind of weird, I think at the time of Crisis Core, they weren't anything more than a research facility, but I just wanted some strange people in there.**

**You'll see why they are important in the next chapter.**

**Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**** Hey guys! Here is the promised chapter! I'm hoping this will help get the story along, you'll understand what I mean after reading it. Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

The 1st Classes were all stationed in the hall. A long table sat near the far wall, draped in a, beautifully decorated, golden cloth- sparkling with luxurious gems. Behind the table was a row of chairs, all made out of the finest wood, by the finest furniture crafters. Each 1st Class had been assigned a chair, behind which was a door with _that _specific soldier's name printed on it. The idea was, each 1st Class would call up their assigned recruits, one by one, and would lead them through the door behind them to perform the physical in a private room, away from judging eyes. All female recruits would be examined by the few female 1st classes available; the same went for the males. In other words...the women had less work due to the lacking number of female recruits.

It was all a bit dramatic for Zack's liking, especially for something as small as a physical. The table cloth was certainly unnecessary, as was the strict organisation behind it. Then again, at least the Turks were the ones who had to organize it, not the SOLDIERS.

Zack was seated in between Valon and Kunsel, having 'negotiated' with Lazard to have the seating changed. He had originally been in between Kunsel and Sephiroth, but he had argued against it. It wasn't that he didn't like Sephiroth, just that he didn't want to listen to his non-stop whining about how 'pitifully annoying' this was. He didn't need to have his spirits crushed. Then again, when he had asked for a change in seating, he hadn't expected such a slight and useless change. Sephiroth was sat on Kunsel's other side, still within earshot- so it would make no difference at all.

"Why can't they just start this thing already?" The ravenette was surprised to hear Kunsel complain first, rather than Sephiroth. Then again, the silver-haired General usually fed off other's conversation, making inputs rather than statements.

"They have to make sure all the recruits are here before we can start calling names." Valon said. Zack glanced over at him to find the brunette resting his head on his arms, which were folded on the table. Why, oh why, did Zack have such depressing friends?

"One cadet is still unaccounted for." Came the calm tone of the silver-haired hero. Yup, there it was- the first input. Valon, Zack and Kunsel all looked in his direction, staring at him with the same confused look on their faces.

"How do _you_ know?" Kunsel blurted out, asking the very question they were _all_ wanting answered.

"I counted them."

"You what?" Valon shouted, causing Zack's ear to throb in pain.

"I have had little else to do since arriving here, so I began counting the cadets as they arrived. One is missing."

"I'll never get you, Seph." Zack said, a teasing smirk plastered on his face. "Not even _I'm_ that bored."

"You may be interested to learn that it is your blonde-haired acquaintance who has failed to show up." The General replied, looking out amongst the sea of waiting SOLDIER wannabes.

"Cloud?" Zack said, staring at Sephiroth's lack of expression. "Really?"

"The kid's rather modest, ain't he?" Kunsel asked, looking between the two men seated next to him. "So, he's probably trying to avoid coming here."

"If that is the case, then he is delaying the entire process and disrupting our strict schedule." Sephiroth informed them, folding his arms neatly as he awaited the start of the exams. "He'll be facing harsh punishment from his Instructors when he is found."

"Cloud wouldn't hold us up on purpose!" Zack pleaded. "Would he?" His violet eyes glanced over at Valon, hoping for some back up.

"I can't imagine he'd intentionally cause a problem, but he might not have known this would happen." The brunette replied, finally returning to a fully seated position.

"You can always ask one of his mates." Kunsel suggested.

"Good idea. Seph?"

"I'll quieten them for you." And so, the silver-haired hero rose to his feet. Everyone who had been looking in the direction of the table instantly fell into a focused silence; those who had not been paying attention to the 1st classes were soon alerted by their peers and also became silent. Soon, the once muffled hall became eerily quiet. Zack growled to himself, wondering if the recruits would have done the same if _he_ had risen instead of Sephiroth. "SOLDIER 1st Class, Zack would like to make an announcement." The silver-haired General looked to his side, nodding at Zack.

The ravenette rose to his feet, nodding in thanks at Sephiroth as he looked out amongst the cadets, hoping to catch a glimpse of Cloud. Yet, he couldn't see his Chocobo-haired friend anywhere.

"Could..." Zack paused, trying to remember the name of one of Cloud's roommates. "Cadet Droves please come here for a private chat?" And with that, Zack took his seat again, followed by Sephiroth. The recruits watched a strong built, sandy-haired man approach the front with the same silence as before. Yet, once the cadet known as Droves reached Zack, they all returned to their previous conversations.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Hey, Droves! How you been?" Zack asked with a cheery smile. He hated seeing the cadets so tense around him, so he did everything he could to help them lighten up.

"Fine, sir. Yourself?" Zack was impressed with Drove's confidence, especially with Sephiroth so close by.

"I'm good. But, we have a little problem."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, Cloud hasn't shown up and we can't start the exams until we find him. Have you seen him around, did he say anything?" Zack stared up at the sandy-haired cadet with hopeful eyes, wanting to hear that Cloud was on his way rather than trying to avoid it.

"No, sir." Came the bold reply. "He just said how he was hoping SOLDIER 1st Class, Valon would be the one to perform his exam so he could cover up, like Valon promised him." Zack's eyes darted to glare at the brunette next to him. So, Valon had purposely had the lists drafted up so Cloud was on _his_? Zack knew he should have never let him out of his sight. Valon must have spoken to Lazard and pulled a favour.

"But, he didn't say anything to suggest he was going to avoid coming?" Kunsel asked, poking Zack's arm to get his attention back to the cadet in front of him.

"No, sir. Cloud would never do that."

"Not come, or not say anything about it?" Kunsel asked.

"Well...both, sir."

"Okay, thanks anyway." Zack nodded, giving Droves silent permission to leave.

"That was...pointless." Valon pointed out, always a man of assuring words. Zack sighed again.

_Where are you, Spikey?_

"Hey, Zack, don't look now but I think you're wanted." The ravenette cocked his head at Kunsel's words, not understanding their meaning at all. The other soldier merely scoffed, making Zack feel stupid, and raised a hand. Violet eyes followed the outstretched finger to look over at the door, where a man and a woman stood.

The man was a fellow 1st Class, but the woman seemed to be from the medical ward (that's going by her outfit). Zack was surprised to see the soldier pointing in his direction as he spoke.

"Why the hell is she here?" Valon murmured.

"Do you think Cloud had an accident or something?" Kunsel asked.

"An accident?" Zack leapt to his feet, throwing his chair to the ground in his desperation. His fellow 1st classes, and a few cadets, all stared at him- not that he cared. What if something _had_ happened to Cloud? What if he was late because he was...dead?

The careless soldier sprinted across the room, ignoring the glares of disapproval from his peers as he rushed past them. His Mako-enhanced eyes were focused on the woman at the door, who seemed just as shocked by his approach as everyone else.

The 1st Class, the one who had pointed Zack out, took his seat again, satisfied with the ravenette's approach.

Zack came to a halt just in front of the woman, gasping at the stitch that stabbed at his insides. Exercise without a warm-up really was dangerous after all.

"What's...wrong?" He wheezed between gasps, propping a hand up against the wall to support himself.

"SOLDIER 1st Class, Zack?" She asked. Her voice was shrill, impatient. Zack remembered this one from a while back. He had hurt his leg on a mission- a simple invasion and clearance- and had been forced to stay in the medical ward for a few days. His woman had treated him. She could be kind, compassionate, but took her job very seriously. Her serious tone told him immediately that something was wrong.

"Yes." Zack replied instantly.

"Please come with me."

"Wait up!" The black-haired soldier looked over his shoulder to see Valon, gently jogging, towards them. "Zack, what's up?" He asked, having not exhausted himself he needed to take no deep breaths.

"I'm sorry, only Zack must come. Please return to your seat and begin the physical exams." The woman snapped at him, not harshly but in a stern tone.

"But, one cadet is mis-"

"I'm sure Zack will explain the situation to you later, but he must come with me now. Start the exams without Cloud Strife and divide Zack's list up amongst you." Valon nodded and, after a quick pat on Zack's shoulder, rushed off to his seat.

Zack followed the woman as she stormed out of the hall. The fact that she knew the missing cadet's name, without being told, was a very bad sign. There was no doubt now. Zack felt his stomach churn as his mind truly took it in. Cloud was hurt...badly. He gulped, sending a burst into his insides. That feeling you get, when you're on the verge of sleep, where your body jolts as you waver over the border of dream and reality, the empty feeling it leaves within you as though you have fallen. That was the closest thing Zack could compare his current state to. He knew that if he didn't stop his mind from conjuring up gruesome images of what might have happened, he'd break into a rage.

"Wh-wha-?" He managed, finding that his voice had betrayed him as he struggled to pronounce each letter. His footsteps felt heavy as they made their way down the hall. The medical ward wasn't far, it shouldn't take them long but, time seemed to have stopped completely- as though seconds and minutes and hours didn't matter at all.

"Cloud Strife seems to have been the victim of an attack." She said. Her voice had softened, no longer strict and forceful, but sympathetic- as though she really cared.

"Attack? Who?" Zack queried, following her down the hall. He felt like sprinting all the way to the medical ward, just to see if his little Chocobo was alright. But, that wouldn't do anything; he needed to know what had happened first.

"We don't know. The only ones on base are the 1st classes, the medical staff and the cadets- all of which were in designated and well populated areas."

"How is he?" Zack finally got to his most pressing question.

"He's holding up, but barely. He'll live, if that's what you mean, and he'll make a full recovery- but he is in a very weak state. He asked for you." Zack stared at her gentle face. Cloud had asked for him? "He can hardly talk; hardly move...he can't do anything for himself."

"What are his injuries like?"

"That's the strange thing...externally, he's fine- just a few cuts and bruises. But, something inside has shut down. We think one of the vital stations of his nervous system was damaged in the attack- obviously a knowledgeable person is behind this."

Zack growled. How could anyone hurt such an innocent boy? Who was that heartless? Was it Genesis? No, Genesis would never make it into the SOLDIER base- not even with his strength.

"Any permanent damage?"

"No." That one word eased Zack's stomach. Cloud would be alright, he'd be able to fulfil his dream of joining SOLDIER, be able to laugh and spar and be his usual self. "His brain is fine, he is able to take in his surroundings, it's just his body lacking response."

It sounded serious. And worrying.

After all of the dangerous missions, and deadly battles, the SOLDIER HQ was supposed to be a safe haven, free of such terrors. To think, that someone could receive worse injuries _within_ the base than Zack had on all his missions was terrifying when you over thought it.

They reached the medical ward, Zack's forehead dripping with sweat, and rushed over to the back. Only a few of the beds were occupied by injured soldiers, and Cloud seemed to be right at the back.

And there he was.

Zack felt his heart break.

The blonde was sprawled across the bed, fully clothed in his uniform, with the sheets thrown off of him. His eyes were shut and his face seemed peaceful enough- he must have been asleep. But, to see him in a hospital bed...little Cloudy...

"H-how long will he b-be in here?" Zack asked, slipping himself into the chair beside the bed. He placed a gloved hand on Cloud's arm, gently squeezing it.

"Hopefully, only a few minutes." Zack looked up at the woman in confusion. How could they let him leave in such a state? "You see, Cloud's wounds aren't in need of treatment. The only cure for this kind of thing is rest and good care. So, he has to leave so this bed is free. I'm sorry, but those are the rules."

"Where will he go?" Zack asked, looking back at his little Chocobo.

"Well, seeing as you two get on so well, we were hoping you would take him." Zack looked at her again, his head tilted to the side. "He needs someone willing to take care of him. You'll have to clothe him, feed him, make sure he doesn't develop another illness while he's weak, wash him and ensure that his temperature stays up." The ravenette bowed his head. Basically, he would have to do everything for Cloud that he did for himself. "I understand that you are busy, but he needs looking after." But, the length of the list didn't matter to Zack. He nodded his head, rubbing Cloud's arm as he did.

"I'll take care of him. I can get some of the other's to cover my work in the meantime." The woman returned the nod. She gave him a warm smile as she did, brushing her brown hair out of her peachy face.

"He's lucky, to have a friend like you." Normally, Zack would give a cocky reply to such a compliment, but he wasn't exactly focusing on joking around right now. "He's very fond of you, you know." The ravenette's eyes darted between her and Cloud. "The first thing he asked for was you, you're all he wanted."

Zack felt his throat go numb. He wasn't usually the emotional one- but when you knew that someone wanted you by their side in their darkest hour...it was heart-warming.

"Really?"

"Yes. It's nice to see. Most of the young men who come in here have no one, just a few boisterous friends who tell them that they need to get better soon or they'll 'kick his ass." Zack let out a feeble chuckle at her words. "I'll leave you two alone; take him when you are ready. And make sure to tell us how things go."

He quietly thanked her as she left, glad that Cloud had been in the hands of such a caring nurse.

But, he soon turned back to his friend, brushing a few strands of blonde hair from his face.

"Hey, buddy. It's okay, I'm here." He rubbed the boy's cheek, hoping to rouse him from his slumber as gently as possible. Meanwhile, his other hand moved to take Cloud's- squeezing it reassuringly. "I'll keep you safe."

"Z-Zack..." The mumble was strained, weak and forced. It sounded like it took a lot of effort to form the word, as though the poor blonde was trying to lift a mountain. Zack felt the lithe fingers enclose around his own, clinging to his hand as tightly as the weak boy could.

"It's alright, Cloud. I won't let anything happen to you."

Zack's mind was buzzing with question. He wanted to know who had done this, why and how. But, he knew that quizzing the poor boy was the worst thing he could do right now. Answers would come later, when Cloud was good and ready.

"I promise..."

And when Zack Fair made a promise...he always kept it.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

** I don't know what to think of this chapter. I think it's kinda rushed if you ask me. But, I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. I suppose you can all guess how they're gonna get together now, right? Zack having to take care of all Cloud's needs...I'm so evil. I'm sorry it's taken me so long, but I've been focusing on my CloudxDenzel story (which is a sequel to this) in which Valon is beginning to make an appearance! That story contains major spoilers, but it has a Cloud masturbation scene in chapter 2, so you might want to check it out! Anyway, please enjoy and review!**


End file.
